


Cake

by baeberiibungh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Cannibalism, Choking, Kind of dark, M/M, Masochism, Mention of Dolcett, Post S3, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some stuff involving baking and batter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

Will looked on as Hannibal folded the ingredients in the bowl. The cream coloured batter was looking silky and shiny and quite well mixed as Hannibal set out to set out oven tins for the cake batter to set in. While he was turned, Will sneaked in and swiped his finger over the ladle Hannibal was using and sucked it into his mouth. Hannibal quickly turned back, a real look of affront on his face and twitchy nose, so much so that Will had to turn his face to snort laugh at the look on his face. 

“Will,” Hannibal intoned.

“Yes dear?” Will asked, still thrilling at the frisson that went through Hannibal every time he used any endearments on him. It had been months now; nearing a year but that reaction has not gotten old.

“Let me bake my cake in peace, without being contaminated by greedy little boys,” Hannibal said back with just a note of petulance in his voice. Food was not something to be played with after all. Not that there was anything wrong with playing with it before.

Will snapped straight, his lips pursed as he wove his hands around him with a silent harrumph and said, “I am neither little nor a boy Hannibal. And I am not fucking with your food, god forbid, and must you be so anal?”

By the time it registered what he had just said, Will was already pressed back onto the kitchen counter while Hannibal loomed over him, a sharp smile that made Will’s hurt thump in quick beats. 

“Ah my dear Will, I most certainly am. And since you are such a fan of cake batter, perhaps I should feed you just that hmm?” Hannibal purred at Will.

Will was getting angry in earnest now, so he tried to push Hannibal back. He may as well as have tried to push a concrete wall, so immovable he was. 

While he was struggling thus, Hannibal managed to pull the bowl holding the batter and the ladle in it and put it near Will’s head sliding it the whole way. Will put more pressure in his punches and tried to pry himself from the uncomfortable nook Hannibal had pushed him in, his back bowed over it and the refrigerator blocking him on one side while Hannibal pushed him from the other. His attempts proved ineffectual. Hannibal pulled Will’s hands into one of his and pulled the bowl as close as he could to the still struggling figure.

Then Hannibal picked up the ladle full of viscous batter and poured it over Will’s face. Will’s had closed his mouth, and his nostrils got covered with the batter. Unable to breath via his nose, Will opened his mouth to pull in lungful of air. That is when Hannibal poured another spoon full into his open mouth. He start gagging and chocking on the sweet and thick batter, too thick to be drunk in like water and too much to just spat out. Will was struggling to breath and jerking in Hannibal’s hold while his lungs screamed at him and his eyesight was going spotty.

Hannibal pulled the pipe over the sink and suddenly thrust it between his lips. Some of the batter went in with the force of the water jet and some splashed out in thick globs. Then Will was vomiting onto the kitchen floor having fallen down to his knees, Hannibal no longer holding him, his arms around his stomach. His face white with the batter as more dribbled from his mouth on to the floor. He was shaking and when Hannibal swept his hands through his batter matted hair, Will leaned into his touch.

“Maybe I should just take off all your cloth, hogtie you and cover you in the batter and put you in the oven. You will be a pretty little boy cake won’t you Will? Yes you will,” Hannibal said while he kept rubbing Will’s head and Will whimpered as he pushed himself into Hannibal’s knees, as if seeking support or warmth or just for him to keep rubbing his head. “Yes I will. Your blood will make a delicious icing with some nutmeg and cinnamon and you will taste divine, like I know you will. You will be the best dish I have ever created or cooked” Hannibal added.

He then stepped away and put the rest of the batter in one of the tins and put it in the oven. Then he plucked up a limp Will and took him to the bathroom to clean. If Will behaves for the rest of the day and doesn’t try to make Hannibal needlessly angry again, he will feed the boy one of the best cakes Hannibal knows to make how. For now, taking care of him takes precedent.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeated. Was meant to be something fluffy but then my brain worked this way out. Thank you for reading, Kudos and comments are much much appreciated.


End file.
